


Sinnoh Tales: The Alpha's Champion | Pokemon

by LamiaCor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Multi, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCor/pseuds/LamiaCor
Summary: The TV shows were different from real life.Inside the screen, they only showed the fantastic League battles, the proud smiles of trainers, and the glee of their winning Pokemon. Danielle Carmick  saw the world this way and liked seeing it as nothing more than another face in the sea of Pokemon trainers until Snatchers - villainous trainers from the infamous Underground League shattered this illusion and showed her the darker, crueler side of Pokemon battles.After a brush with death and the thievery of her Pokemon, Danielle journey's through Sinnoh, gathering the strength to retrieve her Pokemon and to finally bury the Underground League and its history of bloody Pokemon fights.A/N: If you want to keep the purity of Pokemon in your mind, then stop reading this. I do not own Pokemon or its characters. I only own unfamiliar characters, places, and events. This does not follow the manga or anime. This is strictly for entertainment purposes and is not for sale. Please support the official story and releases.





	Sinnoh Tales: The Alpha's Champion | Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna stop lying to myself and you guys and just admit that I'll never finish a story before starting a new one.
> 
> Of course, I'm still writing Black Water (Tokyo Ghoul) but I'm putting my other fics here on hold.
> 
> Now I'm writing a Pokemon fic. I know. Pokemon, really? No judgments. I've been daydreaming about it everyday after work and I've been itching to start a story. I love it and I hope you guys will like it too. 
> 
> I've only started chapter 1 but I'll be posting the Prologue in a while and I hope it'll get your attention. So I hope you stay tuned to all my activities to see how messier my life can get :D
> 
> Believe me, this'll be more intense than the usual game/anime/manga. So I don't recommend minors to read it. Especially if you love the series and want to keep it pure and nice in your head. 
> 
> I questioned many things about the Pokemon world and had to put it on paper. If you wanna know what I've been questioning, then read the fic and stick around for updates!

There are 10 rules every Pokemon trainer has to honor.

1\. A trainer must never hurt a Pokemon in any way

2\. A trainer must honor The League's Role of Leadership*

3\. A trainer must always be prepared

4\. A trainer must not be proud or arrogant but confident in his/ her skills and talents

5\. A trainer must respect his/her fellow trainer

6\. A trainer must never fight non-legal League members

7\. A trainer must be compassionate

8\. A trainer must be wise and understanding

9\. A trainer must honor the Battle Codes *

10\. A trainer must defend The League, its members, and its Pokemon

These rules were absolute and were above any trainer in the world. They kept the trainer and their Pokemon in track. More importantly, it was the basic recipe that made only the best and most heroic champions.

Even when they were beating me to a pulp with dirtied shoes that battered my skin and what felt like all the hate and cruelty in the world, I thought of those rules. It was the only way I could keep my sanity amidst the roaring cheers and the heinous laughter that boomed through the air.

I still remember biting down my lips so hard, I could taste the blood and feel the burn of ripping skin.

I remembered thinking,

' _I can't say this out loud. Not now. Not here. Not ever. They'll hurt me more...they'll hurt her._ "

Her high pitched cries were practically spears skewering my heart in a never ending cycle but all I could do was hope that she was fast enough to run away from anyone who tried to grab her and keep her from escaping the blood splattered battle ring.

There was nothing I could do anyway.

10 was it? Or was it 15...or...20 against me? It didn't matter. I was too busy thinking I was about to die. 

My body ached from all the bruises – old and new, my torso twisted from all the merciless kicks, my throat endlessly loosened after all the retching, and I could feel the thick line of blood just dripping from my nose and unto the cold, sticky floor.

She kept crying for me and I sobbed through the new pain that pounded against my skull. They were all punching me again, laughing through the taunts they screamed into my ear. It was like they were trying their damnest to beat my existence into the dirty floor.

But I couldn't hear what they said. Though the crowd cheering for my continuous abuse screamed loud enough to frighten even the toughest and biggest Gyarados, I couldn't hear my own sobs because I kept thinking of these lowlifes taking my Pokemon away from me. It was what they did anyway and there was nothing someone as weak as I could do.

She cried again, her high pitched yelp forcing my eyes to open through the continuous punches slammed against my face. The underground's pulsing strobe lights were a pain to see through, but I easily spotted her in the caged battle ring.

Still running from the crazed Charizard, Nue cried as she sprinted through the ring, narrowly avoiding the jaws that could snap even steel. She watched the humans beat me to a pulp, seemingly hissing at them this time, screaming at them and telling them to stop.

When her glassy, chocolate eyes finally darted back to my face, I screamed.


End file.
